A composite resin constituted by a polymerizable monomer, an inorganic filler, and a polymerization initiator is the most well used material today as a material for filling and restoring fracture of teeth and dental caries.
Patent Publication 1 discloses a technique of obtaining an artificial dental material having high transparency, and excellent mechanical strength and polishing property by polymerizing and curing a composition prepared by mixing in a specified blending ratio a fine alumina powder having specified refractive index and particle size, an inorganic filler having specified refractive index and particle size, and having radiopacity, and a polymerizable monomer having a specified refractive index. Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 63-303906